


Growing Lennox

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comic Con, F/M, SDCC, San Diego Comic Con, Supernatural Comic Con panel, The Flash - Freeform, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: Could you write me a cast imagine were the reader has been on the show since she was 14 (she's 24 now) and now she is engaged to grant gustin ( just because he is my celeb crush and the cast talks about how happy she is for her and him and of the person she has become Its alright if you can't do it it is a bit complicated. I forgot to tell you they talk about it at a comicon so her fiancé is there too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Lennox

You were at San Diego Comic Con with the rest of the Supernatural cast for the ten year anniversary. It was you, Jared, Jensen, Misha, Mark, and head writer Jeremy Carver. Mark had just finished answering a question about whether or not he thought the character of Crowley was on the chopping block. “Alright, next question,” the master of ceremonies spoke into the microphone. “This is about [Y/N]. She’s been on the show since she was fourteen, back at the end of season one as Bobby’s daughter- what’s it been like watching her grow up?”  
You smiled and looked over at Jensen and Jared. “Well, I gotta admit,” Jensen began, “when we were meeting up for a reading for that episode and they told us we were introducing a new character, a fourteen year-old girl much the less, I did not think that she would be around for too long. You know, because it’s always been about the brothers, for the most part. And so when [Y/N] came in for the reading I just thought, you know, okay we’ll probably see her every once in a while, a few times a season for a few seasons maybe. But, she’s been doing such a great job that, like Bobby’s character, she’s been in more episodes than anticipated. And no offense, Jeremy, but she’s the real reason she’s been able to come back on the show. It’s not because Jeremy wrote her in, it’s because she brought so much to the character that Jeremy _wanted_ to write her in.”  
Jeremy nodded along with Jensen. “Yeah, well that, and once I saw what [Y/N] could do with Lennox, her character, I decided she should be in some more episodes. And then when I saw her strong portrayal of Lennox more often, it wasn’t just that I _wanted_ to write her in, but I _felt like I needed_ to write her in. I felt like she was a more important character than I originally thought of her as. And that’s mostly because of what [Y/N] brought to the character, and how she was able to recognize the importance of an unsexualized strong female character and play it off perfectly. And she could do that because she’s the person she is, and she’s great. And the only reason Lennox was able to grow so beautifully was because we were all witnessing [Y/N] grow beautifully, and we felt that responsibility to let [Y/N] bring herself to the character, and make an important contribution to the show.”  
Jared nodded as well. “[Y/N] definitely brings a lot of femininity to the show, but you know we have quite a few other female characters as well (even though they aren’t usually around for too long), but that’s not really the reason we keep her around. I mean, [Y/N], when we’re doing read throughs, she’ll point out the… the realism in what her character says and how she acts, and really how others would treat her, especially the guys. So she’s able to tell us the real problems that women face, or that women _would_ face in the community of hunters. And she helps us address those issues very eloquently… and I feel like that’s a pretty big deal. I mean, in terms of her growing as a person. Um, she’s very socially aware, has been ever since she began on the show when she was fourteen. And it’s definitely something that we all admire, and applaud.”  
“I haven’t been on the show as long as she has,” Misha cut in. “But I’ve been around long enough to see her become a beautiful and strong young woman. Um, and I feel very fortunate to be able to say that. But I’m very very proud of her, and I’m very happy for her. I think most of you already know, but she recently got engaged to another CW star, Grant Gustin, and we’re very happy for her about that. And we’re very excited to see her grow even more.”  
“Did somebody say my name?” Grant said from the side of the stage, wearing a big cheesy grin on his face.   
You got up out of your chair and went over to him, hugging him. “Technically, yes, but that was not an invitation to crash the Supernatural panel,” you said, smiling.   
“Come on, I was already here. Figured I’d come visit.” Grant kissed you on the temple and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “Well, fellas, I’m afraid that once your panel is over I’m gonna have to steal my fiancee back from you,” Grant said.   
“Okay, you big dork. Go do your Flash stuff,” you said as you moved back to your seat.   
After the laughter subsided, Jensen said, “That’s a keeper you got there.”   
“What happened to ‘we’re happy for you’?” you replied with some sass.   
Jensen chuckled. “No, really though, we are very happy for her, we’ve been with her through her high school career, first car, first dates, high school graduation, college graduation. We’ve been very impressed with what she’s been able to do with her life even while filming Supernatural; she’s always remained true to herself, still very considerate of other people, even when we’ve got intense on set prank wars, she’s still very nice and positive and upbeat with everyone. I commend her on that, I do. Grant is definitely a very lucky guy and I’m very happy for her.”  
“Yeah, can’t really add anything on to what Jensen said. She’s always been very down to earth and caring, and I can’t wait to see what the future has in store for her. So yeah, thank you [Y/N], and Grant is a lucky guy to get to share his future with you,” Jared said.   
You were smiling from ear to ear and suddenly you felt a wet spot on your cheek. You brought up your hand to wipe it away and you noticed that you were crying, tears falling from your eyes at an alarming rate. Jared and Jensen sandwiched you into a hug and you laughed as they whispered loving words into your ear, helping you wipe away the tears of nostalgia.


End file.
